


In the Sky with Diamonds

by remontada



Series: In the Sky with Diamonds [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Collage, Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Post-Apocalypse AU. Human race is almost wiped out as the result of alien invasion. Survivors hide in bases beneath the ground. Steve and Tony with the help of other Avengers lead one of the biggest underground Shelters. Clint is commander of the suicide squad who conducts raids on the Surface. Wanda does her best to keep him alive.





	In the Sky with Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> This collage is illustration for Post-Apocalypse AU! fic (in Russian).  
> Коллаж к захватывающей истории «In the sky with diamonds», которую можно прочитать здесь https://ficbook.net/readfic/4558598.


End file.
